


Athos scene from Not Easily Broken story by Keesha

by lluviayui



Series: Not Easily Broken [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviayui/pseuds/lluviayui
Summary: This is a drawing I did for Keesha as a way to thank her for writting her awesome story "Not Easily Broken written" if you havent read it go and do it!!! XD  I have been wanted to do this since a log time when she started this story and until now i was able to do it, hope you like it Keesha!! This scene was inspired in Chapter 45 and this part of the chapter "He gave no quarter as the men dragged him to his feet and chained his hands, once again, to the mast above his head, stretching him to his limits and making him stand on his toes. Even though the mast had been snapped off by the lightening, there was still enough left to be used as a whipping post."AGAIN THANK YOU KEESHA!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keesha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Easily Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626255) by [Keesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keesha/pseuds/Keesha). 



[](http://i.imgur.com/VvI8t8y)


End file.
